


Buttercups

by Puddinpall3t



Series: Dust [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aborted Undertale Genocide Run, Gen, Multi, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", References to Undertale Genocide Route, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddinpall3t/pseuds/Puddinpall3t





	Buttercups

"Guess this is it... I'm dead..."

"..."

"No, what is this feeling?"

"I'm... F A L L I N G . . . "

* * * *

Miranda hit the ground hard, but not too hard. Her clothes hugged her body, and her hair was clean, having an amber-like sheen again. Her hoodie and socks had no holes, and her crocs weren't as dirty. Most notably, there wasn't any dust on her body. A muffled jumble of words came from underneath her body, but when she realized it was Rebecca, she felt at ease again.

"Becky! You were right!" she cried.

More muffled words came from Rebecca as she gave a thumbs up.

"What? Oh, sorry Becky!" Miranda laughed, standing and allowing Rebecca to get up. 

Wiping dirt off of her jeans, she smiled at Miranda "Well, let's go home! The pacifist way!" 

Entering the corridor where they first met Flowey, he turned to them.

"Really, Chara?! Well... Do what you will..." he growled, a creepy smile on his face "I'll be waiting for you..." 

With that, Flowey went under the dirt. The goat woman, Toriel, approached the two teenagers with a worried frown on her face. 

"Hello... Are you both all right?" asked Toriel.

Rebecca nodded "We are, thank you ma'am..." 

Toriel softly smiled "You must be so lost... Worry not! I am Toriel, and as guardian of the Ruins, I will guide you! Come!"

Rebecca looked back at Miranda and led her along right behind herself, holding Toriel's hand. Looking back, Toriel smiled.

"Eager to go to our home, my children? Well, follow along! We will be there in no time!" she beamed "Just let me give you both a quick tu-TORIEL!"

A small giggle came from Rebecca, but Miranda groaned. The three came to an enormous door with buttons and a lever off to the side. Toriel let go of Rebecca's hand, turning to the teenagers. 

"Allow me to educate you two about how to get through the Ruins..." she stated as she walked over to the buttons on the floor.

Stepping over a few, she then pulled the lever, which opened the large door.

"The Ruins are full of puzzles, ranging from diversions to doorkeys!" she enthusiastically said "Please, adjust yourself to the sight of them!"

Rebecca took her hand again, still holding Miranda's arm. Toriel led them to a room with a dummy after a room with two switches.

"As a human living underground, you will need to learn to defend yourself!" she beamed.

Miranda cracked her knuckles "Now that is something I can do!"

Toriel glared in Miranda's direction, before giggling "No no! You must learn to stall until I come to help! Practice talking to the dummy, young ones!"

Rebecca ran up to the dummy "Hi! My name is-" she started, but Miranda clasped a hand over her mouth. 

"Should we really be introducing ourselves to a dummy?!"

Rebecca laughed a little "It's cute! You should talk to it too!"


End file.
